Cartas
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Petición de Marcia Andrea en "Los registros de Lavi" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas— ¿Por qué le hacían aquello? Solo debía ser una broma de mal gusto, pues nadie se fijaría en la desafortunada Miranda Lotto. ¿Quién seria el mentiroso bromista?


Este one-shoot es a petición de Marcia Andrea en "Los registros de Lavi" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

D. Gray Man no me pertenece.

. ·. ·.

 **Cartas**

Suspiró de nuevo, leyendo la carta y oliendo las flores por segunda vez en el día. ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa? ¿Quién sería el que decía estar enamorado de ella solo para gastarle una broma tan pesada?

Ciertamente, la burla llevaba ya varios meses, y estaba empezando a cansarse. Estaba acostumbrada a que en su anterior hogar le hicieran ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás pensó que ocurriría en la Orden. Como en verdad todos se habían portado muy bien con ella —excepto aquel hombre al que tanto temía Lenalee, pero seguramente no tenía tiempo para esas cosas— no tenía ningún sospechoso claro, solo aquellos que empezaran por la M, pues era la firma del bromista.

Guardó la carta en un cajón de la cómoda, como todas las demás que habían ido llegando cada semana —concretamente, cada domingo— y puso las flores en el tercer florero que había tenido que comprar, pues le daba pena tirar las plantas. Además de que tenía una pila de cajas de bombones con forma de corazón en un rincón de la habitación, que solía comer de vez en cuando, o se los daba a Allen en cuanto veía que se estaban derritiendo. El muchacho no hacía preguntas, sólo se limitaba a agradecer y comer todo.

Lenalee le había tratado de convencer de que alguien estaba realmente, pero la mujer lo dudaba. En toda su vida, nadie se había enamorado de ella y no faltaban razones.

No era que tuviera un cuerpo de espectáculo, tampoco unos ojos bonitos ni su cabello era sedoso. Su rostro tenía varios defectos y era demasiado torpe y nerviosa. Apenas y podía controlar su inocencia… ¿cómo podria alguien fijarse en ella?

La joven de cabello verde lo descubrió porque un día —sí, un domingo— apareció una carta debajo de la puerta. Para cuando Miranda la cogió, Lenalee abrió la puerta con rapidez pero el desconocido bromista ya no estaba. En su lugar, una caja de bombones y un ramo de rosas rojas.

—¿Ya guardas otra vez las cartas, Miranda-san? —la mujer pegó un pequeño salto al oír la voz de la muchacha de ojos violetas y cerró el cajón —que había vuelto a abrir para comprobar que estaba alli la carta— con rapidez.

—N-no es eso, Lenalee-chan —sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Sigues creyendo que es una broma? —pregunta con un suspiro, consciente de que, si le preguntase de nuevo, lo iba a negar.

—Lo es, nadie se enamoraría de mí.

—¿Y por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

Miranda no respondió porque, simplemente, no tenía ningún argumento. También lo había pensado, pero no se le ocurría nada.

—Bueno, en realidad vine para que me acompañes a una misión —sonrió la joven peliverde.

—¿En domingo?

Lenalee se encogió de hombros y sonrió culpable. Miranda suspiró y accedió, saliendo del cuarto, precedida por la muchacha.

. ·. ·.

—¿Marie? ¿Qué haces? —la fría voz de Kanda Yuu resonó en sus finos oídos, sobresaltando a Marie, quien escondió con rapidez un papel en el que escribia, poniendolo en su bolsillo.

—Nada, Kanda —sonrió nervioso, levantándose de su silla para mirarle.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con Tiedoll, vamos —Kanda vio como asentía fervientemente y dejó que slaoera primero, fijándose en que un ramo de rosas estaba mal escondido por debajo de la cama de Marie.

Se encogió de hombros y salió después de su compañero.

. ·. ·.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Lenalee al oír lo que ponía la carta de Miranda por la misma— ¡Ojalá…!

No se atrevió a terminar la frase, pero sabía que anhelaba que cierto chico le escribiera algún día algo parecido.

—Aunque sea una broma, está muy bien elaborada —comentó Miranda.

—¡Es que no lo es, en verdad está enamorado!

Estaban en Venecia, montadas en una barca con Kanda y un sonrojado Marie que se dedicaba a remar con ímpetu. Les había tocado ir a cuatro exorcistas porque se sospechaba que había más de una inocencia, pero no sabían si dos o cuatro.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Yuu, muy aburrido por estar en aquella barca.

—¡Del pretendiente secreto de Miranda-san! —exclamó Lenalee emocionada.

—¡Lenalee-chan!

—Ah —dijo sin interesarse demasiado.

Marie estaba como un tomate, pero nadie parecía percatarse. Kanda, viendo un pequeño papel en el suelo que se le había caído a su compañero.

Lo leyó sin demasiado interés —sí, se aburría demasiado— en voz alta.

"Amada Miranda:

Tus ojos me encantan, tu voz me acoge y me acuna en su cantar. Tu sonrisa brilla más que el sol y la luna juntos y si tú me quisieras, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Con amor, M."

Las dos mujeres estaban rojas, pero no tanto como Marie.

—Ahí tienes, tu pretendiente —señaló a su compañero, que había dejado de remar, y le devolvió su escrito.

—Y-yo… —Miranda no sabía qué decir, y el otro mucho menos, asi que se dedicaron a no mirarse mientras Lenalee los observaba con ilusión a ambos.

Para ambos iba a ser un viaje muy largo.


End file.
